Grow Up Safely
by Daughter of Yub Yub
Summary: Goh and Kei have to deal with Shin and Hajime's nightmares the night after the children learn what happened sixteen years ago.


**Grow Up Safely**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pretear.

**A/N:** This is set during volume 2 of the manga.

A shrill cry rang out in the night. Despite the rigours of the day, Goh was out of his bed in an instant. Whatever the problem was, it was his responsibility to deal with it.

A second scream soon joined the first. Not that he had expected anything less. A quick glance into Shin's bedroom revealed it to be empty as he had anticipated. Hajime's was the next door.

The two little boys were huddled together on Hajime's bed, sobbing. Goh sat down next to them and gathered them into his arms. "What's wrong?"

Shin's only response was to cling closer. Hajime looked up and attempted to answer, but was interrupted when the door opened again.

"What was that?" Hajime said.

A wave of Kei's hand flooded the room with soft light. "I heard a racket. What's going on?"

"A bad dream," Hajime whimpered.

"You too, Shin?" Goh asked. He felt Shin nod against his chest. "Well, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"It was really dark," Hajime started.

Kei waved his hand again, and the room grew a little brighter.

"There was a Pretear with us, but she didn't look like Himeno. Hayate was there. He said something to her, and it must have made her mad, 'cause she got really big and didn't look like the Pretear anymore."

Goh glanced over to Kei, recognition flashing across his face. There was only one way this dream could end. He had figured this would happen.

"And then we were fighting against her," Hajime continued. "She was really scary and strong. And then... and then..."

"It was cold," Shin whimpered. "So, so cold."

"It's okay," Goh said, gently rubbing the children's backs. "It's okay, Kei and I are here now."

"But you were there back then too!" Hajime protested.

"That was different," Kei said. "Having a Pretear changes everything."

The children still seemed unconvinced. "But what if–"

Kei interrupted. "Shh, don't worry about that. We just have to hope Himeno is up to the task."

"You two trust Himeno, right?" Goh said.

Shin and Hajime slowly nodded. Goh smiled and gave them a hug. "Those are my brave boys."

"You're Leafe Knights," the Knight of Light said. "You're not helpless. We protect the world with the Pretear."

"And back then?" Shin asked.

"They knew what they were doing," Kei said. "It doesn't happen often. I takes a lot to beat one of us. You two will be strong enough to perform your duties when you grow up. And we'll all look after you until you do."

"You promise?" Shin said.

Goh gazed down at the children in his lap. "Of course. We made that promise when you were born."

Kei said, "We protect the Leafe of the world. We'd be doing a poor job of it if we didn't look out for each other."

That appeared to calm the children down. "You know what else we need to do our jobs?" Goh whispered.

"What?" Hajime replied.

"We need sleep. Think you can handle it?"

After one last hug, Hajime crawled out of the lap and back under the blankets. Goh stood up, still holding Shin. "Kei, I need your help. My hands are full."

Kei came over and carefully tucked Hajime in.

The child whispered, "Goh, can you..."

The Knight of Fire balanced himself on the edge of the bed. "Yes, we'll stay here until you're asleep."

"Thank you." It was a barely audible murmur. Goh smiled fondly. Somehow, he didn't expect he would need to stay much longer.

Hajime's breathing soon fell into a slow, steady rhythm. Goh was relieved to see him looking peaceful. "Goodnight."

He stood, trying his best not to wake either child . Shin looked so small sleeping in his arms. He was struck once more with just how young the kids were. "Leafe Knights or not, they really are just children."

"How could I forget?" Kei muttered.

"Well, you seem to have been pretty forgetful today."

"What do you mean by that?" The Knight of Light fidgeted with his robes.

Goh snorted. He tried to step towards his comrade, but thought the better of it when Shin shifted in his sleep. "You mean to tell me that you were fully aware that Shin and Hajime were listening when you explained what happened sixteen years ago?"

Kei glanced around the hallway, looking at everything except Shin.

"I didn't think so. They're seven and five, Kei. The Princess of Disaster is something out of a nightmare. And for them to just overhear it like that?" Goh held Shin a little tighter.

Kei finally let his gaze rest on the child. He reached out as if to lay a hand on Shin's head, but pulled back. "I wish they were older."

Goh shook his head. "I'm sure Mannen would agree with you."

Shin's door was still open. Goh walked in and laid the child in the bed, tucking the blankets snugly around him. "Sweet dreams, Shin. No more nightmares."

"Please. No more nightmares," Kei added.

As they left the room, Goh gave one last glance back at the sleeping child. "Well, that's that then."

"They had to learn eventually."

"I just wish it could have happened when they were a little older, or we could have done something to make it easier, or–"

The Knight of Light shook his head. "There's no way for us to change what happened. The kids will cope. They're already starting to."

"Hopefully we haven't done them any lasting harm."

"Not nearly as much harm as facing the Princess of Disaster unprepared would do them."

Goh smiled. "You worry about them as much as I do."

Kei glanced back at Shin's room. "Let's just leave it at I want to see them grow up safely."


End file.
